Juegos Del Destino
by lobita1517
Summary: magos,shinigamis,piratas,asesinos,detectives, técnicos,armas,zanpaktoo,gamers presente ,pasado y futuro que pasa cuando todos se juntan y secretos oscuros se revelan, que ocurrirá, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Death Note, soul eater, One Piece, SAO y casi lo olvidos dragones también y algo de vocaloid muchas parejas y algo de yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Examen y fantasmas

Año -X 817

´´ ya es hora ´´ dijo una chica peli azul vestida con una falda azul, una blusa del mismo color, botas y una capa

´´ ya estamos listos ´´ dijo un peli rosa vestido con una camiseta blanca un chaleco negro abierto pantalones negros sandalias y una bufanda atada al cuello

´´ vamos entonces, luz-sama, Damián-sama´´ dijo una peli verde vestida con un vestido fushia un licra y unos zapatitos

Año -X792 después del ataque de los dragones

pov normal

Habían pasado 6 meses desde el ataque de los dragones y el examen de clase S se acercaba después de casi 8 años sin realizarse todos estaban emocionados y esperando que el maestro dijera quienes irían anqué la mayoría esperaba que el maestro decidiera que los mismo que fueron la última vez fueran de nuevo

´´ Bueno todos reúnase, vamos a mencionar a los candidatos para magos de clase S´´ dijo makaro

tras estas palabras no paso ni medio minuto y todos se reunieron

´´ bueno, todos están aquí´´ dijo mira

´´comenzamos entonces ´´ dijo erza

´´si bueno los candidatos de este año ´´ comenzó makaro a hablar ´´ fueron elegidos por su inteligencia, poder, fuerza de voluntad y bueno los elegidos son lucy heraflita, viska conell, levy marganden, cana albarona, lisanna startus, evergreen, juvia loxar y wendy marvel ´´ termino hablando makaro

al oir esto todos los chicos del gremio se molestaron y comenzaron a quejarse, para ellos era demasiado injusto que este año solo fueran chicas las que participaran en el examen a lo que el maestro ignoro completamente por su lado las chicas estaban ansiosas y felices de haber sido elegidas

´´ bueno aun no termino ´´ dijo el maestro

todos se callaron

´´ bueno ´´ continuo ´´ primero este año el examen se realizara en un lugar secreto que no diré por ahora, segundo los compañeros de los candidatos no serán elegidos a gusto´´

´´ que´´ dijeron todos confundidos

´´ si, mavis y mirajeen me ganaron una apuesta en la que si ellas ganaba ellas elegirían a los acompañantes ´´ dijo el maestro

´´ como pudo maestro ´´ dijeron las elegidas pues conocía a mira y tenían una idea de quienes serian sus acompañantes claro exceptuando a viska y evergreen que les daba igual

´´ bueno quien acompañara a quien ´´ dijo erza´´

´´lucy con natsu,viska con alzaka,levy con gajeel, cana con laxus,lisanna con bilow, evergreen con elfan, juvia con gray y wendy con romeo ´´ dijo

todos los chicos excepto alzaka y elfan se sonrojaron

´´ todo pasara en 1 semana ´´ dijo el maestro antes de desaparecer

1 semana después

todos los que irían al examen se despierta en una isla sin saber como habían llegado allí hasta que mira apareció

´´ ola ya despertaron ´´dijo mira

´´ donde estamos ´´ dijo lucy

´´´estamos en una isla llamada isla sageki ´´ dijo mira

´´ que´´ dijeron todos confundidos

aparece el maestro

´´ bueno despertaron, es hora de la primera fase del examen, lo primero es encontrar a uno de los 8 miembros de otros gremios que estan ocultos por toda la isla ´´ dijo el maestro

´´ que cosa ´´ dijo lucy

´´ otros gremios ´´ dijo levy

´´ como sabremos quienes son ´´ dijo evergreen

´´ no lo se, pero apresúrense solo tiene 2 horas y si no los encuentran cosas malas pueden pasar ´´ dijo el maestro

al oir estos todos salieron corriendo junto a sus compañeros

mientras en el thousand sunny

´´ por que debemos volver allí ´´ dice nami

´´ por que si ´´ dice luffy

´´ eso no es una razón validad ´´ dice sanji

´´ y cuando luffy dice algo con sentido ´´ dice zoro

´´ buen punto´´ dijeron nami y sanji a la vez

mientras en la sociedad de almas

el capitán general shunsui kyoraku convoco a una reunión con los 13 capitanes,sub capitanes y tenientes ademas de ichigo, urahara, yoruichi isshin, karin, inuoe, chado, uryu,tessai y los vizards

´´ bueno se que se preguntan que hacen aquí´´ dijo shunsui

´´ si, podrías explicar ´´ dijo urahara

´´ bueno están aquí por que quiero crear un nuevo escuadrón´´ dijo shunsui

´´ que cosa ´´ dijeron todos

´´ si lo que oyeron un nuevo escuadrón ´´dijo shunsui

´´ de que cosa, quien estará allí ´´ dijo zaraki

´´ para que creen que llame a ichigo, urahara, yoruichi isshin, karin, inuoe, chado, uryu,tessai y los vizards ´´ dijo shunsui

todos se quedaron en blanco

´´ bueno lo que quiero es que el nuevo escuadrón lo forme ichigo, urahara, yoruichi isshin, karin, inuoe, chado, uryu,tessai y los vizards ´´ dijo shunsui

´´ pero ichigo es un shinigami sustituto, urahara, yoruichi y isshin no tienen sus poderes realmente, inuoe,chado,uryu ni son shinigamis y los vizards son vizards ´´ dijo zaraki

después de estos todos los mencionados se quejaron con zaraki por hacerlos de menos

´´ no importa ustedes aceptan o no ´´ dijo shunsui

año X792 en las afueras de karakura

´´ hagamos lo de una vez ´´ dijo una peli naranja

´´ pero ello ni siquiera están en el mundo humano ahora ´´ dijo una pelinegra

´´ lo sabemos ´´ dijo un peli negro

´´ pero si vamos a la casa de tu padre nina-sama cuando regresen no tendrán opción que hablarnos ´´ dijo una rubia

´´ entiendo ´´dijo la pelinegra

luego de estos los 6 chicos y chicas que estaban alli comenzaron a caminar

en las afueras de japón

´´ un año, un maldito año que estoy solo, que voy aser ´´ dijo near

´´ yo te puedo ayudar´´ dijo una voz

´´ quien eres ´´ pregunto near

´´ una amiga ´´ dijo la voz

´´ amiga ´´ dijo near confundido

´´ si near, una amiga ´´ dijo la voz mientras aprecia desde la oscuridad dejando aver a una chica de unos 18 años de edad vestida con una blusa blanca, una falda blanca , con zapatillas y el pelo blanco desordenado

´´ quien eres ´´ dijo near

la chica le dio una sonrisa maliciosa


	2. Chapter 2 hijo de shinigami

capitulo 2 espero que les guste

no soy dueño de Fairy Tail, Bleach, Death Note, soul eater, One Piece y SAO

* * *

**capitulo 2**

**hijo de shinigami **

año 817

´´todo va estar bien, nieves´´

´´nidia, ya no puedo con esto ´´

´´todo estará bien ´´

X 792

pov Near

me desperté me dolía la cabeza, la verdad no tenia idea de que paso ayer ni donde estaba era claro que no en mi casa o departamento o hotel en el que vivia enserio donde estaba como llegue aquí y cuando ademas de por que

´´ despertaste ´´ de repente escuche una voz decir era claro que era la voz de una mujer

´´quien eres, por que estoy aquí ´´dije molesto

ella solo rio y se me acerco

´´ de que te ries ´´ le dije aun mas molesto que antes

´´ ya lo olvidaste ´´ dijo ella

en eso la pude ver perfectamente me di cuenta era la chica de ayer que sera lo que quera y por que me sigue por que

mientras en la sociedad de almas

´´ ustedes aceptan o no ´´ dijo shunsui

´´ si, aceptamos que quieres a cambio ´´ dijo ichigo serio

todos miraron a ichigo quedándose en blanco

´´ nada ´´ dijo shunsui

´´ y eso que importa ´´ dijo yoruichi

´´ porque ´´ dijo ichigo

´´ bueno yo no voy a aceptar y urahara tampoco y tu y uryu tampoco creo que lo hagan asi que que importa ´´ dijo yoruichi seria y decidida

´´ si kurosaki- kun no hará esto yo tampoco ´´ dijo inuoe

´´ lo mismo digo ´´ dijo chado

´´ nosotros tampoco haremos esto ´´ dijo hiori

´´ hace mucho deje esto, asi que no ´´ dijo isshin

´´ yo no quiero el camino fácil, y ya dije que solo entraría a un solo escuadrón y si no lo haría ´´ dijo karin

tras esto ichigo y el resto se retiraron de la sala y cada uno se fue a donde deberían, al llegar a casa de ichigo, ichigo, isshin, karin,rukia, renji, toshiro, inuoe, chado y uryu se encuentran con 3 chicos y 2 chicas ´´ esperándolos ´´

´´ tardaron demasiado ´´ dijo la peli naranja

´´ quienes son ´´ dijo ichigo

la peli naranja estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió que por su brazo corría sangre ella bajo sus ojos y exactamente su brazo estaba chorando sangre en eso ichigo, rukia y inuoe se acerca a ver el por que la peli naranja sangraba tan de repente tras esto la chica comienza a llorar sin sentido aparente por lo que uno de los chicos que la acompañaba se le acerco y la abrazo mientras le susurro al oído alguna cosa para secarle las lagrimas luego

´´ estas bien ´´ dijo ichigo

´´ si ´´ respondió la peli naranja pero en ese momento su otro brazo comenzó a sangrar

´´ que rayos ´´ dijo ichigo confundido

´´ basta, deja de esconderte - comenzó la peli naranja mientras se separaba del pelinegro - se que estas aqui, se que viniste para evitar que hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer - termino la peli naranja para que luego apareciera una chica de 17 años pelinegra vestida con la misma ropa que los espadas

´´ veo que de ti no me puedo esconder ´´ dijo la chica

´´ claro que no puedes, misty sosuke ´´

´´ y tu no puedes evitar pelear conmigo Hisana kurosaki ´´

´´ QUE ACABA DE DECIR ´´ dijo karin

Hisana miro a karin y luego esta salio de su cuerpo dejando ver que era una shinigami

´´ dejaras que te vean ellos ´´ dijo misty mirando a rukia y ichigo

´´ y eso que al final lo harán y así puedo pelear sin contenerme ´´ dijo Hisana

´´ a que te refieres ´´ dijo misty

´´ ya veras ´´ dijo Hisana para luego mirar a ichigo, rukia, renji, karin y toshiro para pedirles que materialicen sus zanpaktoo cosa que se niegan en principio pero terminan asiéndolo

´´ que pretendes ´´ dijo misty

´´ me harte de ti y e decidido mostrarte de lo que soy capaz ´´ dijo Hisana

misty solo sonrío y saco su espada

´´ Quema , ferrum ignem ´´ dijo misty liberando su zanpakuto la cual era una katana larga de color rojo con el mago envuelto en una tela blanca

´´Congela, ice Dagger ´´ dijo Hisana liberando la suya o las suyas pues poseía dos zanpakuto una igual a la de ichigo pero algo mas pequeña y la otra igual a la de rukia

´´ nunca te vi con las dos a la vez ´´ dijo misty con una sonrisa sinica

´´ ya lo veras ´´ esas palabras fueron suficiente para que misty corriera así Hisana y comenzara a atacar, Hisana comenzó a esquivar los ataques y luego comenzo a atacar pero la pelea no fue muy interesante pues tanto Hisana como misty se conocían sus patrones de ataques perfectamente así que era fácil esquivarlos entre ellas luego de unos minutos Hisana guardo una de sus espada { la que se parecía a la de ichigo } y coloco la otra de la misma forma que byakuya asi al liberar bankai todos se quedaron sorprendidos

´´ niñas, terminemos con esto´´ dijo Hisana

luego sus dos espadas comenzaron a brillar y luego ambas se materializaron dejando ver a dos chicas de unos 15 años y a otra de 5 años

´´ que rayos ´´ dijo misty

´´bankai ´´ dijo la niña de 5 años mientras aparecía una espada y la colocaba de la misma forma que hacia byakuya para que luego ocurriera lo mismo que este hace al liberar su bankai la diferencia era que sus cuchillas era de hielo pero danban el mismo resultado o mejor, misty al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo decide irse

´´ a, se fue muy rápido ´´ dijo la pequeña de 5

´´ ya tendrás otra oportunidad ´´ dijo hisana

´´ que acaba de pasar ´´ dijo karin que como todos estaba sorprendida

´´ y como pudiste hacer eso ´´ dijo toshiro

´´hisani, como mierda aprendiste hacer eso ´´ dijo el pelinegro

´´ la puede ver ´´ dijo uryu

´´ claro que me puede ver el es un Quincy ´´

´´ que cosa ´´ dijo uryu

´´ si, me llamo bruno y soy un Quincy ´´

´´ imposible, yo soy el ultimo Quincy ´´

el pelinegro miro a hisana y esta asintió luego miro a uryu y le dijo

´´ actualmente, lo eres pero de donde yo vengo no lo eres ´´

´´ de que hablas ´´

´´ simple, yo soy tu hijo ´´

´´ que tonterías dices ´´

´´ no son tonterías, es la verdad que quieres que haga para que me creas ´´

´´ nada hará que te crea ´´

con Hisana

´´ que fue eso ´´ dijo ichigo

´´ por que ella te llamo, por mi apellido ´´ dijo karin

´´ para que querías nuestras zanpakuto materializadas ´´ dijo renji

´´ y por que tienes 3 ´´ dijo rukia

´´ primero soy shinigami, segundo me llamo por ese apellido por que es mi apellido es decir soy hija de ichigo y rukia tercero me llamo hisana alisha kurusaki kuchiki cuarto las quería materializadas para explicar el por que tengo 3 ´´ dijo hisana

SALTO DE TIEMPO 2 HORAS DESPUÉS

uryu se había enterado que tenia 2 hijos con taksukie y que uno estaba alli {bruno }, ichigo y rukia que tenían una hija {hisana }, shado que tenia un hijo, renji que tenia una hija y toshiro y karin que tenían un hijo por otro lado en el almacen de en la sociedad de almas todos los capitanes tenían una reunión para tratar de averiguar como era posible que sus ´´futuros hijos ´´ aparecieran allí

año 812

´´ tengo miedo ´´

´´ no tengas miedo´´

´´ pero ...´´

´´ yo te protegeré, ya veras ´´


	3. Chapter 3 Hora De Video Juegos

**hola capitulo 3, dejen sus reviews plis es muy difícil mantener 4 fics y escribir una novela a la vez como sea**

**descargo de responsabilidad ninguno de los animes de este fic me pertenecen que disfruten**

* * *

** capitulo 3**

** Hora De Video Juegos**

**Es el turno de SAO **

año 2043

estan listas - pregunto un chico de unos 16 años con el pelo de color marron - anaranjado y ojos grices vestido con una camisa manga larga de tela, pantalones negros y zapatillas negras con blanco

si - asintieron dos niñas de unos 7 años de pelo negro largo y ojos avellanas vestidas con una falda roja, camiseta manga larga blanca, zapatillas con medias hasta las rodillas

esperen y los demas - dijo el peli marron - anaranjado

aqui estamos - dijo una chica peli castaña que acababa de aparecer de la nada junto a dos peli negras y una rubia

bueno vamos - dijo el peli negro

oigan esperen, no se despiden - dijo una peli negra de unos 17 años que acaba de aparecer

es cierto - dijeron las dos niñas para luego despedirse de la chica al igual que el resto

ahora si vamos - dijo el chico para activar un extraño dispositivo del cual emano una luz que lleno toda la habitacion luego desaparecio junto a los 7 chicos dejando a la chica de 17 hay parada

cuidense - dijo la chica antes dejar la habitacion

año 2026 en ALO

y ahora que terminamos que hacemos - pregunta asuma mirando a kirito

no lo se buscamos otra - dijo kirito

y si exloramos un rato - leafa

yo no puedo, tengo trabajo mañana - klein

tengo clases - sinon

igual - silica

bueno mejor seguimos mañana - kirito

todos asintieron para luego desconectarce al dia siguiente en la tarde se conectaron de nuevo para jugar, ya en el juego todos se reunen en un bar a excepcion de klein

donde esta klein - kirito

no lo se - silica

la verdad nadie lo ha visto ? - lisabeth

no yo no - asuna

llega klein

ola chicos - klein

donde te metiste - kirito

luego les explico, ahora vengan comigo - klein

que pasan - asuna

vengan - klein todos siguen a klein quien los lleva al piso 22 al lugar donde estaba la cabaña donde kirito, asuna y yui vivian alli se encuentran a un grupo de 7 chicos sentados afuera como esperandoles

quienes son - kirito

no lo se los encontre alli y si lo notas se parecen mucho a nosotros - klein

ahora que lo noto es verdad - asuna todos se acercaron a los 7 chicos

ola - kirito

ola - respondio un peli negro

como se llaman, yo soy asuna - asuna con una sonrisa

ola soy keneth, las dos pequeñas son mis hermanas misa y mystyc - señalando a las dos niñas - la castaña es akane mi novia - asiendo lo mismo que con las niñas - las dos peli negras son misaki y may y la rubia es Mina mi prima - dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa

bueno yo soy kirito, el klein, ella leafea ella silica, ella sinon, el agil y ella yui - dijo kirito señalando a cada uno al mencionarlos

un gusto - keneth

y que hacian aqui - yui

te lo diria pero... el peli negro se quedo a mitad de frace cuando fue atacado

que fue eso - keneth

fui yo amor - dijo una peli roja que aparecio de la nada con una sonrisa sinica, despues de esto todos se quedaron en blanco

quien es - kirito confundido

que mierda hace aqui - keneth mirando a la chica con odio

por que keneth - kun me odia acaso ya no me quiere - la pelirroja

yo nunca te quise asi - keneth molesto

entoces keneth - kun solo me uso me dejo embarazada y ahora se niega a responsabilisarce - la pelirroja

callate estupida, mentirosa abusadora - dijo la castaña molesta y celosa

tu no hables akane - chan si eres un zorra y la mentirosa - dijo la pelirroja con sarcamos odio y celos

no te atrvas a hablarle asi - keneth mirando a la pelirroja con odio

y como no le voy a hablar asi si por su culpa mi hijo no tendra un padre y tu dejaste de amarme - la peliroja molesta y celosa

escuchame y que te quede claro yo nunca te ame o te amo o te amare ni quererte yo amo a akane y punto y con respecto a ese bebe yo te juro que te lo voy a quitar y te metere a un hospital siquiatrico por loca ese niño no tiene la culpa que su madre sea una loca ademas no puedo creer que hicieras todo eso para quedarte embarazada y es verdad un niño nesecita de una madre pero tu no lo quieres asi que deberia darte igual - keneth molesto y con odio

tu mientes , tu nunca me encontraras - la pelirroja

te equivocas - dijo akane con una sonrisa

de que te ries estupida - la pelirroja

esperate a despertar que ya nos veremos - keneth con una sonrisa

que hay de ellos - la pelirroja dijo señalando a kirito y a los demas

que con ellos de que ? - mina

no se los dira - la pelirroja

que cosa - mina

de que habla - asuna

no le diran que son sus hijos aaah no se lo diras - la pelirroja

QUE ? DIJISTE - kirito, asuna, agil, klein, sinon, leafa, lizabeth y silica

ahora si te enciero de por vida - keneth

eso ... no puede ser verdad - asuna

es cierto eso no es verdad - sinon, leafa, lizabeth y silica dijeron a la vez

kirito, klein y agil asintieron

lo que digo es verdad, no lo ven - la pelirroja

eso es verdad - misa y mystyc a la vez mirando a su hermano con los ojos humedos

si, es cierto - keneth mirando al suelo

QUE - kirito, asuna, agil, klein, sinon, leafa, lizabeth y silica

se los dije -la pelirroja

un rato despues kirito, asuna, agil, klein, sinon, leafa, lizabeth y silica habia aceptado a ver a los chicos en el mundo real en el cafe de agil asi que ahora todos estaba en el cafe mirandose en silencio esperando que alguien a hablara

y bueno - asuna decidio ser la que rompiera el silencio - cual es su explicacion -

no van a creer - keneth mirando al suelo

kirito, asuna, agil, klein, sinon, leafa, lizabeth y silica asintieron

de verdad - keneth

que mas podemos hacer - kirito

tratarnos de locos - keneth

si pero nos pasaron tantas cosas - asuna con una sonrisa

asi que hable - agil

bueno ya les dijimos nuestros nombres ahora les diremos quien es hijo de quien - keneth

kirito, asuna, agil, klein, sinon, leafa, lizabeth y silica asintieron

bueno yo y mis hermanas somos hijos de asuna y kazuto - keneth

yo soy hija de klein y sinon - akane

yo soy hija de agil - misaki

yo soy hija de silica - may

y yo so hija de suguha - mina

espera klein y sinon tienen una hija - kirito sorprendido ya que el resto se quedo en shock, los 7 chicos asistieron

y que tiene - akane un poco molesta

es que klein nunca consigue novia - kirito sorprendido aun

eso duele - klein

te sorprenderia como paso - akane

oye quien era la chica - asuna

se llama alice gonzalez es una española es ex alumna del colegio al que asistimos la cual es muy diferente a las escuelas de ahora , ella esta totalmente loca y enamorada de mi el problema es que ella trabajaba para mi y se enamoro la cosa fue que ella la segunda al mando pero akane la supero por mucho y tomo su puesto ella enloquecio trato de matarme segun ella por despreciarla, pero obvio no lo consiguio anque por eso pase dos meses en un hospital ademas no se como ella consiguio mi ADN y se provoco un embarazo y ahora anda diciendo que me haga responsable - keneth

a que clase de escuela vas - kirito

a una de la cual eres uno de los cinco dueños y fundadores - keneth


End file.
